1 Sailor 8 Moon 0: Sailor Moon 180
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: **HIATUS** We have all seen Usagi Tsukino go evil and have the scouts betray her... but what would happen if she was different? Now free of the binding spells, she is about to head on an adventure 500 years in the making.
1. Episode 1: Evil Bunny Usagi

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

1 SAILOR 8 MOON 0

Sailor Moon 180

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

Midnight: We have all seen Serena/Usagi be **_sooo_** nice, caring, and utterly polite to people... *cough, cough, hack* We have 

also seen her go evil and ditch the scouts, have the scouts betray her, and so on and so forth... but what about a total rewrite? 

Maybe a total twist? Maybe even a whole new attitude?

****

Angel: Oh shit, here we go again...

****

Jade: Another words innocent little Princess Serenity/Usagi Tsukino is going to be slightly bitchy, slightly sarcastic, and tends 

to be a bit on the cynical side... or like most people.

****

Angel: Even better! ^_^ American names for a few cases Middy's American, can't speak a bit of Japanese (but tries to keep the 

titles in order), and is not one to insult another language (inless you count Jibberish as a language). Don't know what case yet...

she did use a good many manga references.

Declare your pairings if you like this!

~*^^*~

~*^^*~

****

[Evil Bunny named Usagi]

Shingo Tuskino glanced at his sister as she muttered something about 'Things To Do In The Future', seeing that early mornings was on top of it all, he then burst out into laughter as Ilene Tsukino and Kenji Tsukino glanced at them. Their oldest daughter wasn't the bubbly, cheerful, and the model for the perfect cheerleader... they had found that out the first day she came home after decking someone that pissed her off, which was in seventh grade.

Usagi Siren Tsukino brushed back a wild strand of black hair as the rest of her hair was pulled up in a falling out bun. Her hair was originally a golden color with silvery white highlights... but she streaked it with blood red and a violet color and black. Presently it was six in the morning and she was muttering about destroying school policy of eight hour days and the starting time would have to be at the decent hour of nine in the morning.

She glanced at her laughing brother and cracked a smile. "Come on, Queen Fanatic, you promised you'd take me to that new book store!" Shingo stated as her eyes widened.

"Back up the wagon here, deary, you **_wanting_** to go to a bookstore?" she asked in shock as he nodded. A seocnd passed as she realized what that meant. "Give me ten minutes." she stated, stumbling off to get ready.

"Thanks, Big Sis!" he called after her, knowing she hated that nickname.

****

!*^^*!

__

My name is Usagi Tsukino, or something Fanactic to my friends. Naru Osaka calls me Evil Dr. Renity... follow me and you'll know why. I am sixteen and I am in eleventh grade. My brother Shingo calls me Queen Fanactic (I can't help it the Highlander theme is wicked cool, not to mention men weilding swords... hehehe... damn I feel like a pervert now.) Other then that I am a normal teenager that loves to cause trouble when messed with, which is why I only have a few friends and really don't care.

Malachite, Nephrite, Zoycite, and Jedite Williams are close friends, as in brothers and not that way. We watch movies, Highlander, and other shows together (and my dear ole paranoid Dad hired them to make sure I get into no more trouble, but that has yet to be proven even though they say they were hired to make sure no man eithout Dad's permission came near me). Hell, Shingo even approved of them!

Why do you need hundreds of friends when you got enemies like most?

Don't answer that, rhetorical question.

Personal dislikes would be school, mornings, morons, school, homework, overly cheerful people, and always school.

Lately I've been having weird dreams (note to self, never eat Dad's cooking **EVER**_ again due to bad dreams and hallucinations). Maybe Mom is right, I need to visit a Loony Doctor. Hell with it, gotta go before brother drags me off._

****

!*^^*!

"Morning, Ms. Haruna!" Usagi delcared with a smile as the teacher twitched. Many knew that Usagi was a naturally happy girl and always smiled, but they knew that when she smiled she was plotting. So as a result of this many became paranoid. (Then again when pranks happen in the class that invovle others getting in trouble and the troublemaker known but not caught also caused this.)

"Morning, Miss Tsukino." Haruna stated as the multicolored teen sat down with her two close friends, the bell had yet to ring.

***DING DONG*** ***DING DONG***

Okay so it wasn't _that_ kind of bell.

"Okay class, your tests from yesterday were absolutely _horrid_ did not one of you study?" Haruna snapped as she handed out the tests. "Only five got in the ninety percent, but what of the rest of you?"

Usagi smirked as she looked down at her test. '98 and still going great!'

****

!*^^*!

Naru Osaka had a New York accent and dated the class nerd, which wasn't a bad thing seeing they were the perfect couple. 

It was lunch as both sat outside under the tree that all called 'Oaken Dreams and Hopes', which explained the yellow ribbons that covered the branches. (Students hoping and dreaming for good grades to get into good High Schools to get into good whatever's next and such.) "Naru! Agi!" a voice called out as Umino plopped down with the two girls, his swirly glasses covering his eyes as both glanced at him. "How did you two do on yesterday's test?"

"89." Naru stated, crestfallen about her grade as Usagi watched him. "How depressing, because I know I got a lower score then Umino." she mumbled under her breath as Usagi tried to hide her smirk.

"What did you get, Min?" she asked with narrowed eyes as Umino grinned.

"I got a 95 and didn't try hard on that test either." he stated showing it to them as Usagi frowned.

"Damn, I got--" she produced the paper and shoved it in his face. "-three more then you!"

They got a real laugh out of that as topics then changed.

"Sailor V caught yet another one of the notorious jewel thieves!" Naru squealed as she recalled the newspaper article about it. Usagi blinked in confusion.

"Sailor Who What?" she asked as both glanced at her with sweatdrops.

"Evil Dr. Renity! Don't you ever keep up with current events?" Naru asked as Umino nodded.

"Sailor V is a girl that runs around in a female version of a Sailor Suit. She catches criminals and such in London, England." Umino stated as Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard of her? Defending against evil in a school-girl uniform! Some say she's really an undercover cop."

"Right, Umino, that sound like an undercover cop that wants to inspire all perverts out their to wonder if she is really a stripper by night and crime fighter by the other hours (a Striperella reference)." Usagi stated as sarcasticly as Naru looked surprised. "Or a teenager that decided to give the media something to cover because she has no life but to do this."

"Someones gone cynical." Umino grumbled as he crossed his arms. "With all the bizarre and hideous crimes nowdays, the news is more action- packed than a Schwarzeneggar movie!"

"With jewelry prices today, one would _have_ to steal in order to get it." Usagi stated as Umino twitched. That wasn't a good sign...

"Speaking of jewelry, my mom's store is having a _huge_ sale." Naru stated as Umino paled, shopping had been mentioned and he knew what happened when most girls (especially the two sitting with him) hinted at shopping in a boyfriends presence. "Reeenniittyyy, wanna check it out?"

"Would I?!" Usgai stated jumping to her feet. "To the sale!"

"To the sale!" Naru echoed as Umino fell over.

"Oh geeze."

****

!*^^*!

In the dark rescess of a world no one knows, but if they wish to destroy one another. A regal queen in a revealing purple skin tight dress with long flowing blood red hair sat on a stone throne in front of a swirling crystal ball. Her name was Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse and Puppet to Metallia the Powerful Spirit of the True Queen.

"Have you discovered where the Silver Imperium Crystal is?" she demanded as one of her three green generals bowed.

He had spiked emerald green hair wearing a gray and balck military uniform. His name was Jayde.

"Not yet, your highness, the Crystal is a elusive thing." he stated as Queen Beryal frowned.

"Continue your search, but also gather energy from teh humans. If the crystal can't be found, we must keep our stores up." she stated as he nodded adn bowed again.

"Of course, your highness. I have already put one of the more skilled youma's to work with that." he stated as Beryal raised an eyebrow in question. "Jewel has already gathered a vast amount."

"Good, good..."

****

!*^^*!

"Wow, Naru, looks like your mother got a bit tipsy for a sale like this." Usagi stated as the three teens gawked at the group of old women fighting in the store, along with a few teenage girls. "What did she take? Happy pills?"

"I hope not." Naru muttered as they pushed their way into the store, amongst the barbarin old ladies, to teh front where Naru's mother stood with a megphone.

"This $5,000 dollar daimond necklace, 90 percent off!" she shouted throwing it to the masses as the two grils gawked.

"Kami-sama." they whispered in unison as she laughed.

"Naru! Dear!" she stated hugging her. "Who is your friend?"

"Ma, this is Usagi Tsukino. Usagi my mother." Naru stated as they shook hands and smiled.

"Usagi, I will give you this neckalce for three hundred dollars." she stated as Usagi was nearly drooling but spied a clock.

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Osaka, but I have to be at work in ten minutes!" she stated as a lady pushed by her. "See ya' tomorrow, Naru!"

"Bye Usagi!"

****

!*^^*!

"I'm home!" Usagi declared at seven o'clock, which was when her part-time waitressing shift ended at the Crown Arcade. Her father, mother, and brother had just sat down to dinner when she came in and sat down.

"I heard from Umino that the test had been returned today." Ilene stated as Kenji glanced up and Usagi made a weird face. "How did you do, Usagi?"

"I got a 98." she stated as her mother's eyebrows shot up. It was then the teenage girl produced the paper and slapped it down in the middle of the table. "Those tutor lessons last summer really helped." she stated as her family cheered, especially Shingo cause he knew what happened when she got good grades on tests.

He always got to go out with her for ice cream that week along with some other things.

****

!*^^*!

Usagi was lying on her bed, it was about nine o'clock. She had showered, changed into her pajamas, and was now finishing up her homework before retiring to bed. Unnoticed by her, a familiar black cat with a golden crescent moon on it's forehead snuck in through the open window. "Done!" she declared packing everything up and rolling onto her back.

"How the hell did a cat get in my room?" she mused as Luna watched her closely. "Check that, a cat with a weird ass tattoo." 

"Such horrendous language you have, child. Don't you have any civil manners?" the feline snapped as Usagi's eyes went big and her jaw dropped. Man was she shocked that the cat had just spoken to her, well scolded her but it was all the same. "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Usagi." 

Silence. Staring match.

"There are so many punk kids in this area.. it's been horrible." Luna stated, sitting down on the bed as Usagi still stared at her.

"I will never eat Dad's cooking _ever_ again." she vowed covering her eyes with her hands as Luna growled, but continued.

"I'm glad I found you. I was becoming concerned that I wouldn't."

"Found me? When was I lost?" Usagi asked as Luna glared. "Why were you searching for me?"

"Usagi, dear, who are you talking to?" her mother called as said teenager sighed.

"My invisbale cat, mom!" she called out as Luna was shocked.

"Keep it down, your father is trying to sleep."

"Yes, mom." Usagi stated and turned back to the surprised cat. "You have ten seconds to prove it before I hurl you out that window and ignore everything I have experienced in this last ten minutes."

Now Luna was surprised, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"Then I have a present for you that will prove it." With that Luna did a flip, which didn't impress said teenager.

"A 4.5, bad form and landing." she stated as Luna glared. It was then a brooch dropped into Usagi's lap. A golden crescent moon cradling a golden star in a clear crystal with four red orbs forming a cross. "And bribing me with jewelry won't be proof enough not to toss you."

"You've notived all the strange events lately? On the news and in the papers.. unsolved crimes? You see... you are a chosen warrior." Luna stated as Usagi twitched, still looking rather skeptical. "It's your mission, Usagi. You must find your team adn defeat the enemy! Then we will search for out queen... and..."

"Why the hell is it glowing?" Usagi asked as said brooch was glowing brightly in her hand.

"You still don't believe what I'm saying? Yell out, 'Moon!'"

"Moon?" Usagi whispered as words echoed in her mind. "Prism Power, make-up." she finsihed in a whisper as her clothing was gone and replaced. "Oh shit." she muttered looking down at herself.

Short blue skirt. white body suit. elbow length white gloves trimmed in red. two red bows, one in front with her brooch and one in back. Blue sailor collar. Red boors with white v tops and crescent moons. Cold gold tiara and red jewel. Longer, blonde hair...

Wait a moment...

"My hair grew?!" she hissed, eyes wide behind the white mask as jewels of red was in the odangos with pearl berrets. A red choker and gold crescent moon and matching earrings.

'Help me..' echoed as she winced, then a image flashed in her goggles. The image of someone being choked to death by another.

"Naru?" Usagi, or Sailor Moon, muttered in surprise.

"Do you believe me yet?" Luna demanded. "Go help her, Sailor Moon!" Luna hissed, scratching her to get the disbelieving teen moving.

****

!*^^*!

In the jewelry store, the youma was choking Naru as her mother's unconcious form laid against a wall. "Help!" Naru gasped as she tried to pry the hands from around her throat. "Get away from the innocnet school girl, you molester!" a voice shouted as teh youma blinked.

No one shouted that at it before.

"Who in the Negaverse are you?" it demanded, releasing the drained teenage girl.

"My alias is Sailor Moon, the fighter for freedom and peace on behalf of the confused side of the Moon." she replied with a smile as the Jewelry Youma twitched.

Why did she always get the nutcases? First that Sailor V chick and now another calling herself Sailor Moon, was she attracting all of the damn nutcases?

Luna watched as Sailor Moon stood proud, but sweatdropped at her speech which was not the one she wanted to hear.

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of anything named Sailor Moon!!" the Youma stated as the women that collapsed in the shop did so. "All you slaves-- wake up! You have given your energy to my mistress!"

"Zombies? Zombies?!" Sailor Moon growled dodging the masses of 'zombies' that were sent ofter her. "Do I look like Muffy the Zombie Killer? Or Anita Blake?" she snapped, keeping her balance as the youma laughed. It was really a funny sight, in some sick and twisted way.

Then someone decided to throw a rose, breaking the youma's already thin concentration.

"Don't cry, Sailor Moon!" a man in a black tuxedo, white mask, adn cape stated as he held a rose in his gloved hand.

"I'm not crying, you friggin' ass! I'm trying to avoid death." she snapped as he was taken back. "Now get your penguin ass in gear and help or leave me alone!" she stated as Luna was still gawking.

"Your tiara!" she hissed, after recovering.

Sailor Moon removed it as words came to mind. 'Man, is this corny.' she thought bringing it back. "Moon Frisbee!" she shouted throwing it as the weapon/tiara sliced through the youma, turning it into a pile of ashes or sand or whatever.

"I didn't find the Silver Imperium Crystal here, however..." Tuxedo Mask started as he sprung from the window, floating in mid-air as she frowned.

"You pansy! I hope you turn into a frog!" she shouted after him as he fell, Sailor Moon spun on her heel and growled. "Damn hallucinations."

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" Molly muttered as she slowly woke up, like the other young women in the store. Only to see the retreating back of a teen with impossibly long hair.

****

!*^^*!

The next day at school... 

"I had the most amazing, and real like, dream last night." Naru started as she watched the dazed Usagi and curious Umino. "And I was about to be attacked when Sailor V's partner saved me!" she stated as Umino was now ready to run off to do some research. "If I had woken up sooner, I would have seen her face!"

"Face it, Naru, you were dreaming." another girl stated as the red head pouted.

"You believe me, don't you?" naru pleaded with her friends.

"Yeah, if there is a Sailor V then she can have a partner." Umino stated as Usagi laughed.

"Behind ya' 180 Naru, my friend." she stated as the girl grinned.

__

~*^^*~


	2. Episode 2: The BrainWashing Cram School ...

****

Couples: Usagi/Daimond, Ami/Sapphire, Andrew/Emerald, Prisma/Nephrite, Avery/Jedite, Catsy/Zoyscite, Birdie/Malachite, Raye/Darien, Naru/Umino, Mirchui/Haruka, Hotaru/Shingo (possibility). As of the skipping around, unless otherwise convinced. Please keep an open mind about these couples. Luna bashing!!!

__

~*^^*~

[The Brain-Washing Cram School. Mercury Rising!] 

It was Saturday morning, and Usagi had dragged herself from a nice comfy bed at an ungodly hour. What for, you may ask? She had to meet her four male friends and tell them a few things, seeing she trusted them more then anything. She had to do this to avoid Luna the Talking Lunar Feline Advisor, her parents, her little brother, all the while keeping her impossibly long hair in the pillowcase.

Jedite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoysite sat in the living room of their shared apartment watching the petite blonde with amusement. Usagi was trying to give herself a concussion my bashing her head off of the rug, or maybe rug burn that can be debated in some bored circles. "Usa, dear, that isn't healthy." Jedite stated nudging her in the side as she rolled over and glared up at him, then rolled over again.

"I'm a friggin' mini-skirt wearing Super Bimbo complete with annoying cat sidekick!" she whined covering her head with her arms as he raised an eyebrow, she had told them how the previous two days went and the four was rather shocked. The white haired Malachite sat by her side, rubbing her her back reassuringly. "A symbol of the thing I never will be! Damn it to hell again!"

"You are in hell, dear." Jedite stated with a smug grin as she paused, looking ready to scream as she glared at him.

"Okay, damn it to the Fourth Ring of Hell and the Pits of Despair with a hint of use in the Cliffs of Insanity." she stated rolling over, her hair still hidden by the black pillowcase. She then had a hyper Jedite sitting on her back as the other two laughed. Malachite smirked as Jedite was bouncing on her back, causing her to make a interesting eeping sound. 

"When did you get a cat?" Zoycite asked with a demented smile, so she told them about Luna.

"The friggin' feline adopted me and won't leave." she stated as Zoycite grinned and went off to prepare something.

"Guniea Pig for cooking experiments!" was heard as the others were now cracking up.

"Now what's this about a 'mini-skirt wearing Super Bimbo'?" Nephrite asked as she rolled onto her side, causing Jedite to crash into the carpeted floor.

"Cause this little feline named Luna, soon to be mutated effect caused by Zoey's cooking, gave me a magical brooach and said 'You are Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice.'" she stated as they looked slightly skeptical, but also slightly believing. "I'll show you, and don't mind the corniess of the entire situation."

"Whatever be the problem, we shall help you." Malachite stated as she stood up and flashed them a true smile.

"Moon Power." she stated sarcasticly as the lights flashed, ribbons danced, and then cleared... leaving a slightly pissed off teenage girl with extrremly long blonde hair in a **_really_** short blue mini skirt, white bodice, red bows, long gloves, and knee high boots with a tiara and a weird hairstyle.

"Holy hell." Zoycite muttered as Nephrite was on his feet, poking her in random places. She blinked and watched him.

"What's your next corny phrase?" he asked as she smirked.

"I am Sailor Moon the Super Bimbo, and in the name of my dying sanity I shall hurt you for damning me to this fate." she stated as they cracked up laughing. "Hey! It's better then 'I am Sailor Moon and in the name of Love and Justice I shall punish you.'" she stated doing some weird poses, causing more laughter.

"Damn right." Malachite stated as she detransformed, getting shocked looks. "Sounds like a reject from a porno..."

"That's my problem." she replied as they marveled at her twin bun held hair and knee length tails. "I need help dying it until somethign can be figured out, or the creator killed."

Then Malachite's words sunk in...

"You damn pervert!" echoed as did laughter.

!*^^*!

"Hooyah!" Usagi let out in happiness as others laughed at her declaration, then her victory jig, and then her strangely serene facial expression. Naru sweatdropped as Umino did the same. "Second in all, that's an all time best!"

"Damn, Evil Dr. Bunny." Naru stated with a sigh as the girl with black dyed hair streaked blonde smirked. "Cheer much?"

"No." she stated as Umino rolled his eyes.

"But who da' hell is Ami Mizuno?" Usagi asked as they shrugged.

Meanwhile behind them was a blue haired girl was watching and evesdropping in on their conversation. "I remember!" Umino stated, snapping his fingers, as both turned to him with inquirying looks as he cleared his throat. "Ami Mizuno, she aced all of her subjects and holds the National High Score. You know that new crame school, Crystal Academy?"

"Yeah, the one with all the computer understanding that just opened up near the Crown." Usagi stated as Naru was surprised. "Many of the students stop by when session is out for the day."

"That is where she attends!" Umino stated as both shrugged.

"Point being, Umino dear?" Naru asked as he blinked in surprise. "One Cram School is like the next, no problem with extra knowledge."

"It's really expensive." he stated again as both shrugged. "She only studies and nothing more!"

"Soo?" both asked in unison as he blinked. Ami turned to go as Usagi realized this.

"Aiee! Work in ten minutes! SOmething always starts when this happens! Bye!" she stated and took off.

****

!*^^*!

Luna had jumped poor Ami Mizunio, seeing she had sensed a strange aura surrounding the girl and it helped her escape the funny blonde that seemed to be trying to catch her for some weird reason. She then took it upon herself to belief the girl a youma...

As if! If she was then she'd be laughing like crazy, smirking, and might have a World Domination plot! Never mind...

Luna bound off with a meow as Ami smiled at her and waved.

'She can't be.' Luna thought to herself as she went off to find Usagi.

****

!*^^*!

Ami was sitting in a booth at the Crown Arcade when Usagi came around. "Afternoon, dear, what would ya like today?" Usagi asked as Ami glanced up at her.

"Your that girl, Usagi." she stated as the Evil Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"That I am, or so says my birth certificate." she replied as Ami cracked a smile. "Hopefully you didn't think our conversation insulting, it was just a slight habit to not care about those in rumors. Hell, it's a habit to ask about people that we don't reconize."

"No problem." Ami stated with relief as Usagi smiled.

"What'cha want?"

"A Milkshake... vanilla."

"Coming right up, Miss Cram School!"

****

!*^^*!

Usagi was staring at the disk she had to return to Ami. The blue haired Genius had 'accidently' left it in the booth she was in and the Evil Bunny had picked it up to return to her. Then again, she was also rather curious about the 'revolutionary Crystal Disk' that had been advertised like no tomorrow.

She picked it up from her nightstand and stared at it for a few minutes. It was then she decided what she must do.

Then she approached her computer, turning it on as her curiousity was about to get some questions. Luna was watching from the window sill, afraid of her charges mood swings. She glanced over at her keyboard and seen a pink pen with a clear jewel on the top decorated in gold. "Mother must have got it." she muttered, popping the disk in.

"You shall become a slave of the great master... Gather all leads to to Silver Imperium Crystal... Gather all info... Gather..." Usagi slammed her hand against the CPU unit as the disk popped out and the computer screen flashed with an blue error screen. She then slumped to the floor, panting.

"Why?" she whispered, getting up and glaring at Luna.

"Usagi--"

"Shut up!" Usagi snapped, pulling her brooach from her pocket. "Moon Prism Power." she muttered as she was then dressed as Sailor Moon with longer hair. She went out the window and took off towards the Crystal Cram School, under the cover of night.

****

!*^^*!

Sailor Moon came bursting in as none moved, only Ami looked up in surprise. Cram School Teacher Youma (CST) glared at both in turn before seizing Ami in a headlock. "Damn you! Release that innocent bystander and you won't suffer the painful failure grade I will apply to your ass. Sailor Moon at your demise!" she stated with a smirk as CST glared.

CST then threw razor papers at her.

"Oh shit!" she stated and hit the deck, letting the papers destory a row of computers behind her, along with the defenseless wall. "Gotta hate those paper cuts."

"Question 1, the genius Newton's question. Why did the apple fall from the tree?" she sneered as Ami struggled, or tried to even with her energy being brained forceably.

"Because Gravity brought it down and it rolled away from the tree because of the hill, or the apple just said I think we should see other trees." Sailor Moon replied as CST twitched, papers disappearing as Moon stood up.

"Question 2. Explain what gravity is in under 50 words." 

"A force that keeps people on this planet and everything stable, seeing that space is unlivable but in tiny plastic bubbles. It isn't fun floating in space, nobody to bother." Moon replied as zombie students stood up. "Hell."

Then everything went cold.

Moon glanced towards CST and seen her holding Ami in a head lock. "Damn it, who put on the air conditioner?" Moon snapped as the Zombies were confused.

"Fool! Why aren't you brainwashed?! You didn't use the disk!" she sneered holding her tighter.

"I don't need a disk to study... I'm fine on my own!" Ami protested, gasping as the grip tighetened even more. "Help!" she choked out as Moon blinked.

Youma's were obessed with choking people. 

Then there was a burst of blue light from Ami as the fog thickened. "What's going on?! My body's getting colder..." CST chattered as Moon watched it all happen.

"Gah! Who turned on the Ice Box?"

Luna then barged through the fog and does an amazing back flips in front of a confused Ami, conjuring up yet another magical item from thin air. "Ami! Grab the pen!" Luna shouted as CST approached Sailor Moon, who seemed to be careful with her own movements. Ami grabbed the object as the symbol of Mercury was now glowing brighter on her forehead. "Now say, 'Mercury Power.'"

"Mercury Power!" Ami shouted as her own clothing changed in a flurry of blue ribbons and bibbles.

Then Moon screamed, but not in terror or pain.

"Will you quit touching me you Casanova reject!" she shouted as a slap echoed and the fog disappeared, only to show a confused CST, a fuming Sailor Moon, and a floored Tuxedo Mask with a hand print on his face. "That's what you get for groping me, you nutcase! I am not that kind of girl!"

"Sailor Moon!" Luna snapped as the teenage blonde was near her ropes end.

"That is it!" she shrieked as the sound bounced, shattering glass. She yanked her tiara off of her head. "Moon Disc!" she shrieked, ignoring the wrong word as the light disc was gone and through the youma, turning it to sand and catching it on a return. "You morons are pissing me off, I have had it, this is not worth it!"

"Sailor Moon! Will you quit acting---" Luna started to scould as she was yanked up and pressed into Sailro Mercury's arms.

"You take this damn feline and leave me alone." Sailor Moon stated handing Sailor Mercury the black feline named Luna. "I have a enough troubles without someone or a talking creature always bitching about it." with that said teenage girl spun on her heel.

"Sailor Moon, wait!" Mercury stated as Luna sighed.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Sailor Moon was supposed to be a loving person and never mean.

"Sailor Mercury, don't." she stated as Mercury glanced down at the feline. "Moon won't listen, I have tried and it didn't work. Let's just go, I'll explain everything to you later."

"Alright." Mercury stated a sthey left before the other students awoke from their trance.

__

~*^^*~


	3. Episode 3: Uncharmed Life

****

An Uncharmed Life

Typically this is where the events that go with the summary of "Jedite goes undercover as Jed, in order to sell good luck charms at a temple called Cherry Hill…" yadda, yadda, yadda goes in right? Unfortunately for the poor souls that have been looking forward to Rei's first meeting with Usagi… I'm lazy and couldn't be unique with that. So instead imagine it for yourselves and I'll continue with the one part I have.

Do note, this is on my list to be written but I need to continue on.

Right… Rei finds hen shin pen thanks to Luna after Sailor Moon get's in over her head.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" Raye shouted, at Luna's insistence over the communicator she held, and in a wave of fire the Priestess was covered and changing into the short skirt and such of the Sailor Scouts… only her's was purely in red and violet.

__

'Oh no, here we go with a corney speech… I can just sense it.' Moon thought as Jewel twitched. He knew this too as Moon fished around her sub-space pocket and produced a deck of cards. She then got a dirty look from Jewel as Mars went through the poses and motions…

Twenty minutes, Jewel was drooling as he slept standing up and Moon was deep into an intense game of solitare. "And, in the name of Mars I will punish you!" she finally finished as Moon didn't look up and Jewel was still drooling. Moon glanced up from her cards and seen this and then seen the fuming Mars Scout and smirked as she gathered her cards up and shoved the pack back into it's place and pulled out a black permanent marker.

Mars gawked as Moon proceeded to make Jewel into a living mosiac. Then she stepped on his foot as the man screeched and glared at her. It was then that the maker drawn man drew away. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Later on, after they kicked the demon's ass and got on the bus with the disappeared people and the Penguin Man…

"The portal is closing!" Sailor Mars shouted as they boarded the bus with the people on it.

"Thank you Mistress of the Obvious." Sailor Moon snapped, biting her tongue to restrain the rest of her rant as Tuxedo Mask took the wheel. She was now ignoring the boy struck Mars by now and idly checking some of the passengers as Mars now chattered on to Tuxedo Mask.

"Will you shut up already? We need to get out of here." Moon sneered as Mars gave her a haughty look and stuck her nose in the air. _'I wish I could just break that upturned thing and…'_ Moon's musings trailed off as she blinked and shook her head. It wasn't good to get these feelings.

"Your just jealous because he likes me more." she stated as Tuxedo Mask blinked in surprise.

"If you want the annoying Penguin Man you can have him! I just want to go home, soak in a nice hot bath and forget this ever happened!" Sailor Moon snarled as Mars looked surprised. No one had even spoken to her with that much malice before. Most backed down from her bitch fits. "Just make sure he never touches me again."

"Okay." she stated as Tuxedo Mask looked shocked. "Come on, Tux Boy! I know this hunk of junk can move faster!" At least she recovered well.

As soon as the bus stopped, Ami and luna glanced up as Sailor Moon came storming off of the bus. She gave them an icy glare that rivaled a Mercurian attack and was walk ready disappearing down the street as Sailor Mars stepped off next. "Did she forget to take her Midol?" she asked as Ami laughed nervously.

"No, she's just naturally like that… plus she hates the uniform." she replied as Mars blinked.

"Who are you?" she growled out as Luna stepped in.

"She is your ally, Sailor Mercury, and I am Luna the Advisor to the Princess you are searching for." she stated as Mars glanced around.

"I'm taking orders from a cat with a tattoo?" she asked as Luna growled. "Alright, what about the blonde loud mouth?"

"She's supposed to be the leader, but she's going through a phase." Luna replied as mars snickered.

"Yeah, permanent bitchyness." she muttered as Ami sighed in defeat. This was going to be interesting, none the less.

God damn it these last few months have been hellish! The Sailor Scouts got sighted and pictures taken and on the news, there is now five of us. Gods of Mercy I wish I could have taken that damn cat out. I didn't ask to be the Bimbo of the Year in those outfits! Criminy, when I find the creature I am going to castrat him for this… because we all know that the person that did design them was a full-blooded male that wanted to see teenage girls in impossibly short skirts and high…

DAMN YOU! FRIGGIN' PERVERTS FROM THE DEEPEST, DARKEST REACH OF HELL!

I hope your wives catch on and your girlfriends lap your collective asses for this invasion of privacy! Then again we aren't too better so just stick with the first thought. Stupid dead pasts that should have stayed dead… well, minus a few.

Beryl was a nice person, once you killed off Metallia. CUE FLASHBACK!

(Am I back to being a pet Squirrel again?)

Yes you are, Marauder, seeing you let my story go for over one BLOODY YEAR!

(Okay, okay… sorry.)

That's better… now do it!

****

:FLASHBACK:

"Okay… why in the nine hells did you fall in love with that ass? He dresses in a tux or a bad green jacket and has a Zorro Complex!" Sailor Moon protested as Beryl blinked in surprise. "Trust me, I am sure you can do better… he throws roses and you throw dark power that can kill. If you were attacked who would be protecting who?

"I never thought of it that way." she stated as Metallia was screaming in the background.

"Shut the hell up you annoying black spirit! Her highness and I are having a conversation, go bother the Scouts and the terrible Zorro for the time!" she roared in anger as Metallia seemed to shrug and take that advice. Pretty soon the four scots were bitching in the background with Tuxedo Mask trying to offer some poetic advice.

Beryl was sitting on the ground, looking rather broken as Sailor Moon sat by her, growling something about skirts as she tapped the brooch and the transformation was gone. "I don't know… I thought he was strong and like the typical 'tall, dark, and handsome' but…" she looked ready to cry as Usagi fished around in her purse and handed the Negaverse ruler a tissue as she started to cry.

"There are more fish in the sea! That is it!" Usagi declared as Metallia was still causing trouble for them. "I have to introduce you to my favorite collection of movies." she replied as Beryl looked surprised. "Come on, Queenie, girl's night in. Leave them to battle Metallia the Negaforce and I'll show you a _true_ tall, dark, and utterly sexy."

"Why?" she asked as Usagi smirked.

"It's my job to make you see the error of your ways and second… trust me, you'll like what I show you."

****

:END OF FLASHBACK:

So, after saving the Scouts and Tuxie's ass, Beryl agreed to my proposition. Metallia goes, she stays, we make her look my age, and she still rules the Negaverse. She lived with Jed, Neph, Zoy, and Mal and we cause trouble together in school now.

It pisses the scouts off, so it's acceptable. Hell, Beryl is utterly devious when it comes to fun and the Green Quartet seems to like her as their newest sister… which is funnier. She's been helping me with the past, and also with evil lessons. Which is even better.

Speaking of which, Naru says we are scary together… cause we sometimes talk in unison or finish each other's sentences. Oh yeah, attracted to shiny objects. Going off of her words we are rather amusing to watch… especially when we start hurling stuff at one another. Then again, Naru is rather used to that.

Life is relatively calm now.

I think.

Latley I have been coming to one conclusion about everything… I am in the center of it all. Not in the usual "I am the center of the universe so obey me" center but "why the hell am I the center of all major trouble" center… center of attention is not good.

Damn Luna. Damn Serenity…

Oh yeah, that annoying dead Queen. Mercy I have been talking with Beryl and such and I have come to one conclusion… my life was fucked up since the beginning. She even told me I was screwed from the beginning. Let me elaborate on this with Character traits.

****

Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess that Died: Prim, proper, willingly blonde, perfect daughter, never angry, typical Princess, not Disney either, annoying as hell, Roylal pain in the ass, loved Endymion the Dumbass, and committed suicide

****

Me (Usagi Tuskino): Vulgar, rebellious, sarcastic, destructive, spiteful, probably cynical, devious, and unique. Lacking more terms and such to put in there.

Did I mention that Beryl said she'd help me manipulate the Silver Crystal's power to make a new uniform? Well, if I didn't, she is and she is so my new hero! Go Beryl! Even if she can't help me, I'll still be happy as all hell to mess with their minds… oh yes… REVENGE WILL BE MINE!

Hehehe… sorry, got a bit carried away there.

Anyway, they idjit writing this will be updating again before another year passes.


	4. Episode 4: A Prelude to Madness

Part is actually a bit serious. So check to see if hell froze.

-- -- ---

A Prelude to Madness

In the reaches of space, in this galaxy of world… a large tree carrying two people was hit by a rather unique looking space ship called _The Heart of Gold_ which had managed to accidentally jump dimensions instead of into hyper-space by way of it's Improbability Drive before it jumped again due to the improbability of hitting two aliens in bubble with a dying tree.

That was why Ann and Alan never reached Earth.

Moving on… that leaves another interesting timeline of events that will be glossed over.

The Nemesis Royals are here, the Four Sisters were easily dispatched, Beryl was still tweaking things she could tell Usagi without getting maimed by the demented blonde, and in another part of Heaven a familiar (to most) dark haired Goddess was waiting with an amused smirk curling her lips.

-- -- ---

__

Usagi Tsukino's Diary: Unknown Day

It's been about four months since we started battling against the dark moon Nemesis, the other Scouts (gag me with glitter) are all for what the annoying pink wretch told them and had contacted the mysterious Outer Scout Sailor Pluto (who she affection ally calls 'Puu'). The little wretch also keeps telling me that Mamoru is her boyfriend (which is disturbing on its own right) as if I care; it's getting rather annoying how she thinks I love the bastard. Some days it makes me wonder if people really do pay attention to me.

The Four Sisters (Catsy, Avery, Birdie, and Prisma) are now living in the same building of the Four Brothers (Nephrite, Malachite, Zoycite, and Jedite) with the aide of Beryl they have recovered and adapted to Earth life. They also keep flirting with the bothers, but I am not sure about the sexual orientation of most of them any more (even if I really don't care). They told me about Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus, and Diamond and their goal and I have no idea how to approach this.

You see… there are two options in this:

****

SCOUTS WAY (according to their last damned meeting I actually willingly attended): They want to go head to head with them and the Doom Phantom and not resolve this in a different way, but I know better. Here violence wouldn't be the way, which really sucks.

****

MY WAY: Figure out the alternate option before or move on to unknown Plan C.

They were spurned by our future selves, but… I have a terrible feeling about this. No one should know their future. Thanks to Rini, the pink wretch, we do… Naru knows of my secrets because I told her and she agrees with me on everything. Hell, we talked about this at great length because it was tearing me apart. The others don't know, I can't tell them without fear of something else.

Life has gotten worse, obviously.

Past life memories of the Moon Kingdom plague my thoughts, making more questions then more answers. This is about as philosophical as I get and right now these damn memories are trying my lacking patience. Then the cursed dreams started. These dreams don't help this situation much either. Every time I see shadowed faces and then screams and curses before I wake up. I have no idea what it means; I have no idea where to start. Right now, I just want to finish one trouble at a time and the main focus is on the Nemesis Jewels and not my dreams.

What Kami did I piss off to be cursed with this? Am I your version of Ranma!

-- -- ---

After the second week of waking up with the voices of blurred faces and a scream of an enraged person, Usagi Tsukino was ready to maul the person responsible for this. She wanted to sleep, but no… something was giving her dreams that she suspected was leftovers from a previous life that someone wanted her to know. Then again, after the Beryl Accident and the Scout Reawakening she didn't trust many people that spoke of them in high regards and such.

Flopping back, the Moon Bunny stared at her ceiling and cursed the Lunarians for this travesty brought to her in her mortal and normal life. She blinked and then twitched… "Mortal and normal life?" she questioned out loud and then pressed her hands over her face. "What the hell am I thinking? I think this stupid crystal is warping my mind to be what they want it to be." she muttered and glared at the innocent locket.

"Dr. Bunny! You promised to take me out today!" her brother stated pounding on her door.

__

"Screw those thoughts for a moment." she mused and sat up. "Give me five minutes, Shingo." she stated as the sound of footsteps went back downstairs.

Today was also the day that Sailor Pluto wanted to take them to the future. Well tonight. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, but her nerves refused to. Right now she had to enjoy the time with her little brother, go see Naru, and then drink enough herbal tea to calm herself down.

After getting Shingo home in about three hours, putting the day at half past noon, she headed over to Naru's only to remember she went out with Umino. Leaving a small letter explaining her decision, she moved on and decided it was time to talk to Beryl. Their apartment, when she arrived, was empty minus the red haired ex-Queen of the Negaverse who sat in the living room with a look of a martyr that was about to be put to death for something.

"Why my memories only focused around this one damn ball and the few others around this damn garden?" she asked as Beryl sighed and motioned for her to sit in the recliner across from her. Usagi did so, knowing full well that if she was standing it would betray her weakness, which she didn't need to show right now.

"The only time any person, including myself, recall the Moon Princess she is sixteen… it's like she… you… appeared at the age of sixteen."

-- -- ---

The other Inners stood around waiting for Sailor Moon to show up as Rini looked impatient. Tuxedo Mask was standing by the pink haired midget as they finally spotted the silhouette of the Moon Scout as she got closer to their position. Mars immediately jumped into yelling at her, but the Moon Cats seen the look on her usually mischievous face.

It was a look that someone manages to acquire when they have too much on their mind and the world is a large weight on their shoulders. The same look that someone has that says that someone is going to die and you can't help him. This was that hopeless look that just screams to everyone around them that 'I feel worthless' or something along those terms.

"Finally, the Meatball Head decides to join us." Rini stated sarcastically as Sailor Mon still didn't move to acknowledge that she was even being insulted by both parties, which wasn't like her at all. "I call upon Chronos, the God of Time, to grant me use of this sacred Time Key! Takes us to..."

-- -- ---

__

As she raised that little key to the sky and the portal appeared, I knew that my hand was forced. I knew that after this nothing will be the same… I also know that I will be shedding tears when I vowed to never do that again. My instincts tell me that something isn't right, yet I can't do anything to make sure it doesn't happen.

What have you gotten us into?

I don't want this taboo you are bringing, but you forced me to be a part of it. May someone have mercy on your soul, you ignorant child and your ignorant followers… and may he have mercy on me for not stopping this.

-- -- ---

The Merciful Goddess Kanzeon Bosatsu rested her cheek against her knuckles as she sat on her throne like chair before the pond of lilies. She smirked as her loyal servant, Jiroushin (spelling is probably wrong), shivered. "It's about time."

-- -- ---


	5. Episode 5: Finding the Keys to Freedom

-- -- ---

****

Finding the Keys to Freedom

As Halloween rolled around, the Doom Phantom was taken care of by something weird and Usagi Tsukino's circle of friends increased. Diamond, Emerald, and Rubeus settled in and the crew was about as weird as ever. Prisma was dating Sapphire, Beryl and Diamond started a serious relationship, Rubeus and Catsy was an item, Jedite and Birdie were getting close… so all in all everyone seemed content with each other.

They had noted changes in Usagi as time progressed, as the Silver Crystal got progressively more demanding. Then the unofficial mission started. The mission to figure out what the hell was happening. Since leaving the future, changing the future, and collectively pissing off the scouts more time was devoted to figuring out who this 'Merciful Goddess' was and what was her connection to Dr. Bunny's odd dreams.

With that… this part starts.

-- -- ---

A half asleep Usagi pulled herself from bed at the calling of her brother and the remembrance of her promise. She was brushing her teeth and blankly staring into the mirror when something made her stop. She blinked a few times, let her image register in her mind, and then picked up a towel and tried to clean the mirror.

Only it was already clean.

__

"What the hell?" she thought as her mind finally entered the room and rejoined her body. She brought a finger up to her forehead and tried to scrub the red dot from her forehead, thinking her brother decided to play a joke on her seeing Halloween was a few days away.

It didn't even smear like she hoped it would.

By now her teeth was gripping her toothbrush hard enough to leave deep dental impressions as she started to twitch. This was never good because, as many people pointed out in live, when someone twitches something happens. Well, it's also rumored that when Usagi twitches someone is going to get maimed so that theory is almost proven.

__

"Okay… on my forehead is a red dot… not a zit, not a painted mark by my brother, and definitely not removable." she deduced and finished brushing her teeth. _"Well, mastering the obvious, it probably has something to do with everything else weird around here."_ she added and placed her toothbrush back in it's holder, now supporting new trendy teeth marks that will be questioned by her mother later.

"Mom did Shingo get into the permanent markers again?" she whined as she descended down the stairs in her black jogging pants and an oversized white shirt. She was now running a hand through her hair and noticing something she didn't in the mirror. Her hair was longer. Pausing she pulled a handful of white hair in front of her and blinked. "**_WHAT THE HELL?_**" she shrieked as her parents and brother jumped about five feet.

"Dr. Bunny?" Shingo asked as she came walking in. "What's with that zit?" he asked as she passed out. "Mom, I think I broke her."

-- -- ---

Kanzeon (the Merciful Goddess and a warning… I tend to switch between those names) laughed as she watched the teenager go through this. "Do you really think it is wise to put them together? Technically Kanzen was never reincarnated because the Jade Emperor…" Jiroushin trailed off as she held up a hand.

"Soon, Konzen will need some help with Homura and you know that she will add a bit more to the westward journey they are on." Konzeon stated with a laugh as the poor man that was her advisor sighed in defeat again.

"What am I going to do with you." he pleaded to something, but nothing was listening as she returned to watching the Sanzo Party's journey with its obstacles and Usagi's quest for answers.

-- -- ---

Beryl was staring at Usagi as she fooled around with a yo-yo she had gotten earlier in the day when she took her brother out. The red haired Negaverse Queen was focusing on the red dot and where she seen it before. Malachite, Zoycite, and Nephrite were also staring as she glanced up at them and glared.

They didn't move.

Then they reeled back as the white haired bunny's darker bluish violet eyes lit up with joy. It was then Malachite stood up, ignoring the pain in his forehead, and tilted her head up and stared into her eyes. "Usa, dear, when did your eyes start going violet?" he asked as she groaned.

"Not another thing." she whined and clutched the yo-yo in her hand as the other two jumped behind the furniture as Beryl snickered.

"So, you woke up this morning with long white hair and a red dot on your forehead and now your eyes are turning violet?" she asked as Usagi nodded, the others still hiding. "Not possible, I can't believe that silver bitch would have… but… oh mercy!" she trailed off, looking utterly repulsed by what she just pieced together.

"Beryl?" a worried Usagi whispered as the woman was trembling and looking forward.

"I didn't believe she would have gone that far." Now the infallible Dark Queen was silently crying.

"Beryl, what the hell are you babbling about?" Nephrite demanded as the red head shivered.

"The memories the Silver Bitch gave you are doctored, just like when you first met me and my minions. She manipulated us all because she crossed the line." she whispered as they gathered around to listen. "It all started when we went to visit the Jade Emperor of Heaven."

_Queen Beryl watched as Queen Serenity stared at the white haired and white clad woman as she stood, leaning against a pillar of the overhang that covered the wooden walkway of the Goddess's Palace. The ethereal Goddess was smiling as a boy with shackles about his wrists, ankles, and neck ran up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Kanzen!" the boy stated as he pulled her along the path. "I want you to meet my friend!"_

"Serenity, you know we are not to mess with any of the Gods or Goddesses here." Beryl warned as the Moon Queen just stared at the white clad woman as she was disappeared around a corner.

"She was rather taken by a Goddess there that worked under a woman named Kanzeon Bosatsu. I didn't think she had the nerve to do that." Beryl stated as Usagi was on her feet and gripping the pale woman's shoulders.

"Beryl, tell me what you remember of the events after that." Usagi stated as the Queen looked up into familiar violet eyes.

_Queen Beryl had slipped away from the festival that Queen Serenity was basking in, especially with the announcement of Homura the Heretic being excepted into the Royal Moon Family due to his mixed background. They still seen him as a Heretic, but was going along with the Moon Goddess's decision. "You look as bored as my brother does, was their festival that bad?" a soothing voice stated as she spun to face the woman with white hair and clothing._

"Worse." the red haired woman stated as the other shrugged and walked past her.

"WHERE IS THAT MONKEY?" echoed as both watched Konzen storm through the corridor muttering about late reports and paper airplanes.

"You're Kanzen, right?" Beryl asked as she nodded, moving towards the sound of giggling. Beryl watched her slide open the door to a small, dark room.

"Boys, you best move now before he makes a second sweep." she stated as two boys streaked past, the boy with a blue diamond on his forehead paused to smile at them.

"Thanks, Zen, your not half bad." he stated and followed the brown haired boy as the usually emotionless goddess laughed.

"Most say you were as cold as the moon." Beryl added as Kanzen glanced at her.

"Usually, but it's hard to not smile when those two liven things up around here… especially when Goku gives Nataku a chance to enjoy something other then the orders of his father and Emperor." she stated with a sigh. "It's terrible what they do to him."

"She disappeared only to have Princess Serenity showing up… I never thought I would have seen the day that her brother would be like that." she muttered and shivered as she continued on.

_Konzen gripped the sixteen year old Princess's wrists as Goku watched, afraid for the only Goddess to actually help him and Nataku cause trouble around Heaven. Her eyes widened as Konzen forced her to stare into his eyes. Then he tossed her to the side as Queen Serenity glared at him, which he returned._

"In Heaven at least we were free to move, but you trapped my sister in her mind… a fate worse then dying of boredom." he stated in a cold voice as the Inner court gathered to attack him. "Come on, Goku, we can't do anything."

"But Konzen…"

"That was also the time the Silver Crystal appeared, no one questioned." she continued as Usagi's eyes lit up with the joy that she had just stumbled across something.

"It Kanzen disappeared and Princess Serenity appeared with the Silver Crystal then… the key to my chains is the Silver Crystal!" she declared as they blinked. "The crystal sent us to the future, the crystal locked away Kanzen's power, the crystal is the annoying little thing that is leaking pain!"

"Whoa, Beryl is depressed and she is happy." Zoycite stated as Usagi smirked.

"Snap out of it, Bee-bee… we gotta Crystal to destroy!"

-- -- ---

****

Experiment 1: Sledgehammer.

Broke the hammer part, made Malachite shake for about two hours.

****

Experiment 2: Diamond Cutter.

Machine passed on to the next world.

****

Experiment 3: Letting the Scouts hit it when in battle.

All of them are in the Hospital due to backlash.

****

Experiment 4: Countering and Getting Beryl to Help.

Success… until they needed a wide open space.

-- -- ---

"What the hell is going on there?"


	6. Episode 6: Kanzen's Revival

Himeno Midori is right on the fact I am moving too fast, but the plot line will eventually slow down. I just needed to breeze past the parts that I thought was unimportant. But, if anything is confusing just ask in the review and I will attempt to go back, rewrite that part, and then repost it in hopes that that answers the question… or something of that sort. Sorry if it is too confusing. .;; I didn't mean to do that. Honestly

--- -- -- ---

**Kanzen's Revival! **

The trip the beach had been arranged for Halloween, assuming all people were out doing their own thing and avoiding that place. Beryl had only agreed to let Diamond, herself, Malachite, Naru, and Umino go to this. She had her reasons… Diamond because he was helping to destroy the Crystal, Malachite because he wanted to tell the others everything, Naru and Umino because they helped research the red charka on Usagi's forehead.

Then there was Usagi.

She was looking rather pissed as she played around with the yo-yo in hand, trying to sort out her own thoughts. Everything kept on flashing back to the conversation she had with Beryl during their experiments to destroy the magical artifact from hell.

_--- "Usagi, do you think you can handle what this possibly means?" Beryl questioned the white haired teenager as they sat in a secluded corner of the café._

_"I can, Beryl, I have to." Usagi replied as Beryl noted that her reply lacked her charismatic spark that made Usagi a magnet for all of the evil turned semi-sane enemies. The ex-Queen could still see the danger beneath the Senshi's cold exterior but she could also see the pain of fearing what it could possibly mean to know the truth. She was trying to ignore her fear to hear this._

_"This could possibly mean that Serenity, the created personality brought on by the crystal, merged with the shadowed personality of your bound self to create this." Beryl stated as Usagi sipped her coffee, nodding to the fact she followed this statement's line of thought. "If we destroy the crystal then the Usagi we know won't exist any more, you will be Kanzen Douji again."_

_"Then, you all will have to accept that." she replied as Beryl blinked in surprise. "If Kanzen is who I really should be then all is well."_

_"What about Usagi then? What about all of the people that know her?" Beryl demanded as Usagi glanced at her, catching green eyes with cold violet ones._

_"Usagi never existed in the first place, she was created by Queen Serenity to be her puppet and daughter. How would you feel to be locked in your mind and not to be able to free yourself?" she asked as Beryl looked to the side, a sensitive nerve obviously struck by those words. "Metallia did that to you, Serenity did that to Kanzen, and now I want everything righted."_

_"Spoken like a true martyr, Usagi." ---_

Naru and Umino looked a little worried about their friend and what this could possibly mean for their friendship, but they were willing to accept it all. They knew, deep in their hearts, that Usagi was different and that something was wrong with her. Malachite held Usagi as she started to doze off on their road trip to the condo that the Green Brother's owned as a getaway when needed. Diamond just watched the landscape pass as he was submerged in his own thoughts of how to do this.

Meanwhile the Inner Senshi had been attempting to cut them off before they either arrived at the place or started the destruction of the crystal, but were failing miserably.

They reached the place by night fall as Usagi stared up at the full moon. The others watched her as she pulled the Silver Crystal from her pocket. "Can we do it now?" she asked as Diamond and Beryl both looked surprised.

"Yes, but why?" Diamond asked as she sighed.

"It will take longer to recover then it takes to prepare." she replied as the two Dark Powers nodded. Malachite escorted Naru and Umino into the place as the other three moved down the beach to do what they came to do. All they could do now was hope that their stressed, white haired friend was right with her statement and right with herself after this decision.

Within four hours the Silver Crystal was sitting in the center of the circle drawn in the sand as the melding dark powers curled around it and worked itself into the crystal's surface and into a growing crack on the one side. Usagi sat on the edge watching, ignoring the headache that seemed to intensify with each attack. Beryl and Diamond sat across from her, watching in awe too.

"Hold it right there, nega-trash!" a voice shouted as the two groaned, but Usagi didn't move. "For poisoning our leaders mind, we will punish you in the name of…"

"Shut up!" Usagi sneered as the Senshi blinked in shock, including cats. "I have a headache and you're not helping so get out of here before I strangle you with my yo-yo." With that said she turned back to the crystal, the crack on the one side was not the only one now as about two other minor cracks appeared in the diamond's hard surface.

"You irresponsible little girl! How could you let them do this?" Luna roared and went at her 'charge' with claws out. Only she didn't get far as Usagi stood up and spun to face them, her face emotionless as her violet eyes stood out along with the red charka on her forehead. She slapped the cat to the side and glared at them.

"Meatball Head, has your puny brain finally snapped?" the pink haired spore, Rini, stated in her high and mighty tone as something finally happened after those strenuous hours of waiting. The crystal glowed brightly and then shattered. The shards were suspended in the circle and slowly turned to dust as Usagi clutched her head and fell to the sand, curling up in a fetal position as Beryl rushed to her side.

"Usagi!" Mercury shouted as the others held her back.

"Usa…" Beryl trailed off as the teen's body went lax… then filled in and grew a bit. The ex-Queen and ex-Prince then gasped in shock as they felt the dormant power in the woman that had been in their clutches. Beryl scrambled backwards as Diamond stumbled forwards away from her.

--- -- -- ---

Kanzeon stood by the empty shell of Nataku, a beautiful lily in hand. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled it's fragrance as she watched what was happening. "Soon, Nataku, Kanzen will return to fulfill that promise she made and also to help her brother before he manages to kill himself with his stubbornness." she whispered as the boys vacant eyes didn't move. "You know she meant what she said."

--- -- -- ---

As both ex-royals stared at the now glowing figure as the power she held seemed to be increasing a bit more. Then the glow stopped and the power disappeared, but the change was done. The white haired teen was now a white haired woman that had a few jaws dropping.

Her hair was bound by a silver tube of sorts at the base of her neck as shoulder length bangs framed her face. Her attire was now a long, white, sleeveless top of sorts that hugged her torso and had slits from waist to her ankles as the neckline was lined in silver. Her long, slender legs were now cased in baggy black silk pants as the thick belt around her waist was silver. Her arms were now clad in white silk gloves that were held by a thin silver ring that was around her middle finger. Around the tops of the gloves was a unique coiling of silver arm cuff around her biceps. (Basically, if you are familiar with the view flash back episodes in _Saiyuki_ (or the clothing of _Gaiden Saiyuki_) it is what Konzen wears only lavender is white.)

Kanzen brought her hands up and rubbed her temples as the ringing in her ears and mind quickly silenced itself. She had forgotten how much pain was brought with an unbinding of that sort. _"After 500 years or torture of being stuck as my own prisoner, I am finally free."_ she thought, glancing around as the shocked faces. "Thankfully Queen Serenity did not have the power for a proper rebirth or else I might have been screwed." she stated, standing up as all still stared.

"Usa-ko?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he openly drooled at the sight of his future wife.

"No, Usagi is gone… I thank her for finally freeing me from that prison." Kanzen stated with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wake up, little girls; your perfect world won't happen."

--- -- -- ---

Shouting, explosions, and cursing could be heard as Naru and Umino watched the flash of power from the condo's window. Malachite looked ready to faint, that was how pale he was now and it was only because this wasn't supposed to happen. Then he seen a woman in a revealing white dress and an oddly dressed guard walk down towards the area. "What in the world?" he muttered as Umino and Naru were still in awe.

--- -- -- ---


	7. Episode 7: Beware of Rabid Friends

This part is for **love ya story 99** who suggested a good idea for this part; I hope I got it right. Also, I apologize for the procrastination, life gave me a bunch of lemons and I'm searching for the damn vodka.

--- -- -- ---

**Breaking Free**

As the Senshi attacked Kanzen, Diamond and Beryl had taken shelter on the road. They knew better and they also knew this was between the Goddess and the Senshi. They seen the power manipulated yo-yo hit Mars across the face as she barely dodged the Venus Chain and dove from the lightning attack. "She hasn't recovered! This is bad." Beryl stated as they heard Kanzen scream in anger and then nothing. They returned to the area and seen nothing.

"No, this isn't good." Diamond whispered as the Queen of the Negaverse growled.

"DAMN YOU SERENITY!" she screamed as several shivered. "This is the last strike; it is time to take her out for good."

--- -- -- ---

Queen Serenity scowled as the goddess fought the best she could in her present state. The Senshi all looked surprised by this as violet eyes narrowed. "Curse your soul to an eternity of torture, you manipulative bitch." Kanzen spat out as the Queen of the Moon sighed and reached to touch her forehead, only to have Kanzen throw herself backwards and glare.

"It's for your own good." she stated in a soothing voice as the goddess lashed out and kicked her hand away.

"No, it's for your damned future. You can't let them choose their future you have to manipulate them to a perfect future like the past." she snarled as Venus and Mars grabbed her bound hand and tried to hold her still. "I'd rather become mortal then marry Endymion, you delusional ghoul."

"You have no other choice, you will be bound again and you will marry him and you will create Crystal Tokyo and you will have Chibi-Usa." Serenity stated coldly as she grabbed her forehead and tried to force the symbol to be gone. She screamed and thrashed in the grips of the Senshi as two watched in horror.

Jupiter and Mercury couldn't believe that the woman that they followed when it came to be Senshi and such would do this to someone that was perfectly happy to hate them… well she didn't hate exactly them like she did the rest. They knew this because Usagi, or whoever she was now, actually was rather nice to them. That always meant that she didn't scream at them, insult them, or even forget they existed so they took what they could get from the usually pissed off ex-leader of the Senshi. "Is this right?" Mercury asked in horror as they watched violet eyes roll up into her head as she slumped into Tuxedo Mask's arms when Mars and Venus let go of her.

"No, this goes against what Luna always told us." Jupiter whispered, swearing she could hear the screaming of the person that was just resealed. It made her shiver and feel like a bad person.

"Seeing this happened, it would probably be best if we hold the wedding within the week to ensure she won't break free again." Serenity stated as they nodded, Tuxedo Mask looking smug.

Meanwhile, in her mind, Usagi Tsukino came back into existence. She pinched the bridge of her nose and started to cry as she slid down the mirrored wall. Through all of her strength, even the pain of her sacrifice to free the true owner of the body, she had been brought back by that bitch Serenity. "You tried." a tired voice stated as she was on her feet and facing the wall where Kanzen stood, looking rather tired and defeated as she stood with her forehead pressed to the barrier between them. "Even you are bound here now because you don't fit her perfect, submissive daughter."

"No, I don't want this." Usagi protested through her tears as Kanzen nodded.

"Then help me fight." the goddess stated pressing her hands against the mirror as Usagi moved and mirrored the position.

"I was created by her to take you over, seeing the crystal kept you bound." Usagi whispered in protest as she felt the divine power from the other. It was oddly comforting.

"You are me, Usagi, you are what I would be if I had been sentenced to become a mortal by the Jade Emperor. You are me and not created by the Moon bitch." Kanzen stated as the blonde's eyes widened.

"So, I'm stuck with a Goddess in her body," she stated slowly, as if trying to figure something out, as the other nodded, "until their spell wears off. This is going to be like Yugioh on crack."

--- -- -- ---

A week passed as Beryl, Diamond, the Brothers, and such were confused to where the group disappeared too. "I'm such a moron!" Beryl declared and waited a moment, but no one spoke up in her defense. "Thanks for your efforts to tell me I'm not." she stated in a monotone as they nodded and smiled.

"Why are you such a moron?" Jedite asked as she pointed up.

"Serenity intervened so she's on the Moon! Right in front of us." she stated as that got a mass stare at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"How do we get to the Moon? Last time I checked the space program just didn't accept anyone wit a theory out of the myths." Umino stated sarcastically as Naru clapped her hands together.

"You were sarcastic! I knew those lessons with Evil Dr. Renity would eventually wear on to you!" she squealed happily as he blushed, obviously not expecting such comment and reaction from her. "Now, if we could only get you to wear contacts sometimes…"

"Okay, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, that would mean that we are limited again." Malachite stated as both teenagers glared at him, daring him to call them that again. "Beryl, Diamond, and such can go because they have the ability… we'd die."

"That sucks." Umino stated, hoping to get one up on the rest of the world as Naru hit him upside the head. "I mean, okay… they would probably be strong enough to kick the senshi's ass where we would be in the way."

"That's better." Emerald stated with her nose in the air.

"Well then, how many want souvenirs?" Beryl asked as several stared at her with slack jaws. "We'll raid the Moon Palace, nice shiny and expensive gifts…"

"She's been converted to the cause." Zoycite stated as Beryl grinned.

"I learned that if I had a choice been Mamoru and Riddick…" she replied as the girls all laughed, making the men in the room frown. "But Diamond here won my heart, but it does good to have a good fantasy."

"Go save her or else!" Naru growled out as many jumped, looking slightly afraid of the red haired teen and her predatory glare. Okay, happy hour was over.

--- -- -- ---

Usagi and Kanzen fought like mad, weakening the spell with every blow they landed. Serenity frowned as she seen her perfect 'daughter' lose her serene smile and the adoring look in her eyes dimmed a bit, but she wrote it off as jitters and started the ceremony. The four scouts watched as Endymion smiled at her as she tried to return it, but the smile didn't look right at all. It was the same look a person gained when they tried to remember something important, or when something totally wrong. "Oh, I forgot my flowers." she stated suddenly, pressing a hand to her mouth, as Endymion twitched in mild irritation about the trivial object she forgot.

No one needed flowers; he just wanted to get this over with now.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but the princess forgot these back in her room." a maid stated as she rushed in and handed the princess a bouquet of pink flowers. Flowers that she knew she recognized from someplace. Her eyes widened as she dropped the bouquet in favor of clutching her head in pain, the same pain which brought her to her knees.

In the back of her mind, Usagi and Kanzen were redoubling their efforts, thanking the Merciful Goddess or whoever for the luck. The flowers gave Kanzen the chance to weaken the façade of Serenity with her memories as Usagi continued to punch and kick the weakening barrier into submission, adding her own memories to it. "You don't exist! You're the perfect image of a daughter that Serenity wants to have control of and have control the world for her! **_GIVE UP YOU ANNOYING FIGMENT OF OUR IMAGINATION!_**" Usagi shouted and landed one final right hook on the barrier as spider web cracks erupted from that point.

Then the entire mental area was showered in silvery shards.

Kanzen felt Usagi disappear with a smile of happiness and warmth on her face as Serenity screamed in pain and slowly fade back into the crystal, which left only herself in her own mind. She pushed herself back into consciousness, barely restraining her glee at finally being completely free. Now, it was time for revenge!

Serenity watched as her 'daughter' finally collapsed into Endymion's waiting arms, barley conscious as her body trembled. The Queen frantically summoned up the Silver Crystal, but before she could cast any of her spells she was blasted back into the altar before them. She blinked a few times and slowly got to her feet, facing off against an amused Diamond and a grinning Beryl. The senshi took a defensive stance, ready to spout off their speeches, as Endymion glared at the two. All of them neglected 'Serenity,' which was good because she was slowly waking up.

Kanzen blinked a few times and tried to steady her thoughts into something that she could follow, forgetting the disorientation that came with being back in control. _"It's finished after all this time."_ she mused and glared at Serenity, but she knew that she first had to take care of the annoying creature holding her. She let the glamour spell shatter, which turned her hair into a mix of white and silver and her eyes a dark violet. Endymion couldn't react fast enough to block the right hook she landed on him, rendering him unconscious for the time being.

"You could have had the perfect life!" she shrieked as Kanzen, while slowly adjusting to her newly acquired body, and glared daggers at the dead Moon Queen.

"In respects, being stuck in Heaven was the perfect life… boring and no chaos at all." she replied as Serenity wasn't too happy with the answer, no one gave up immortality that she granted to them. This little goddess was going way too far in rejecting _her_ good nature! "Your pathetic, Moon Queen, go back to where ever you passed on to and never meddle in lives again." Kanzen stated and pressed her hands together and started to chant as Serenity's eyes widened. She lunged forward to stop her, but was gone. The four senshi and Endymion then disappeared as Beryl and Diamond were now watching her.

"Come on, your still recovering." Beryl stated as she grabbed Kanzen's arm and they were gone, leaving the old Moon Palace to crumble into dust without its mistress's supporting power.

--- -- -- ---


	8. Rewrite Posted and a Preview

**I have posted the first chapter of the "1 Sailor 8 Moon 0: Sailor Moon 180" rewrite today. Please check it out and give your opinion or which one should be continued. Also here is a preview of the next chapter of the rewrite just to not make this A/N as disappointing. Thank you for your patience.**

**

* * *

**

"How dare you!" a voice shrieked as he paused a foot from the prison, captivated by the teen in the box, and turned to see the flawless Princess Serenity stomping towards him, eyes cold and her hands balled into her dress. "This body is mine! I was reborn to it and my Mother meant for me to complete her dreams!" she shrieked, stomping a slipper clad foot as Diamond flinched at the shrill tones of her voice.

_So this was the so-called peaceful princess?_ He thought as she raised a perfectly manicured hand to slap him, only for the sound of crystal cracking to stop her. Both Prince and Princess turned to stare at the prison and seen a small crack in the center of the wall they were both in front, a small black spot at the center as if representing Diamond's presence.

"Hey reject! When I get out of here I'm going to bruise that perfect face of yours!" the imprisoned teen laughed, slowly getting to her knees, cracking her neck, as Serenity froze and then dropped her hand back down to grip the skirt of her dress and glared daggers at the stretching teenage girl.

"You should have given me control when I asked nicely, you peasant!" Serenity shrieked as the teen threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh yes, because you are oh so polite. I am sure, 'By Royal Decree of the Princess of the Moon, I hereby demand that you relinquish you of your consciousness and body' is always the proper means of opening a dialogue. As it is, your royal bitchiness junior, this body is not yours and this body isn't even mine! So back off ya' blonde bitch and go back to your dolls and servants, to your yes-men and yes-ladies." The teen sneered as she got to her feet and pulled back her hand, curled it into a fist, and punched the shallow crack, causing it to spider web.

"No!" Serenity shouted as she clapped her hands over her ears and ran towards the palace, leaving a confused Diamond behind.

"Is that really…" he trailed off as the imprisoned teenager pressed her hands against the crystal, her face no longer visible.

"Yeah, unfortunately, and the little son of a bitch took root two years ago against my will, been stuck in here ever since and the box has gotten smaller in that time." The teen answered and knocked on the middle of the spider web of cracks. "You're the first person to actually look this deep, it gets boring talking to myself and the true owner of this body is so heavily bound that I can barely hear her."

"True owner?" he echoed with a frown but still moved close enough to reach up and touch the center of the spider web.

"Poor lady has been bound in her own body since before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, hasn't given up either." The teen cheerfully answered as Diamond sent a spark of dark power into the broken wall and the entire prison shattered. He stepped back and seen the teenage girl crouched among the shards, arms over her head. "Freedom!" she laughed, standing up and glancing around.

"This lady…" he trailed off as the teen hugged him tightly for a few moments before she drew back and chastely kissed him right on the lips. She pulled back moments later, blushing, as he brought a hand up to touch his own lips.

"Only gift I could think of for your help, since you were much like a knight in tarnished armor." She laughed and ran a hand through her ponytail. "My name is Tsukino Usagi." She added, extending a hand, as he bowed his head and accepted her hand, brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

"Prince Diamond of the Black Moon." He simply stated as she tilted her head to the side.


End file.
